The Cycle of War
by Ankle
Summary: Hotaru/Wufei.... ummmm.... relena gets killed.
1. Default Chapter

Story#3

War. Three letters that affect so many. War unites people and divides them. War is death and life. I have seen wars past before my eyes in the millions of years I have been alive. The outcome? is it peace or is it chaos. It is neither. The outcome is both. One can never win a war, only masquerade as a ruler of people. The outcomes are always the same, nothing ever changes. The causes differ now and then. One person strives for domination, another for peace and others for revenge.

What is my cause in war I ask myself everyday as I do the duty assigned to me on this world. I do it because it is my duty as the goddess of death. Shocked? I was when I first learned of what I am. But that was a long time ago. When the worlds had barely begun. There are others of course, though many have given their duties to others in order to have a "normal" life. But not me, I am death and it is my duty to do the horrible acts that people describe as evil. Is it evil? No. It is a cycle that I and everyone else must abide by. The cycle has called for another war and I must deliver. Here in this time, a war is going to start soon. I am the person that is setting it in motion, I am an assassin. My victim is Releana Peacecraft.

To be continued....

A/N

I am sorry I have not updated like I should with my other stories but school is difficult. Takes up a lot of time. Well, I had this idea rolling in my head and I decided to get it down. it will be a romance. you guys can pick the pairings. you guys should really consider someone besides Duo or Heero cuz everbody does them but if thats what you guys want then hey. Most importantly,should i keep it or toss it?

*warning- i wont be able to update as much as i would like cuz of school so dont hate me

-Ankle


	2. A War to Wash my Sorrows away pt.1

**A war To wash My sorrows Away**

**Chap 2 **

**pt 1**

The Diplomat of Peace obviously thinks that she is invincible, otherwise she would have a better security system. Slipping on my gloves I look in the mirror. The person staring back is not myself. Blonde hair instead of black, blue eyes instead of violet. At first glance I seem to be another aryan princess, but at second glance it is easy to see that one as pale as I can not be the blonde bombshell I pretend to be. And that is what a mask is for, I think. A masquerade ball is what the pacifist wants for her birthday. And what a ball it shall be when I am done. Remembered for about fifty years or so, then faded in to the deep pits of dead soldiers memories. It is not that I enjoy killing, it just that death is what completes me and to achieve that, I must kill. Not to mention I'm good at it. Slipping on the pale mask with the face of ancient England's Queen Elizabeth, I check my clothes once more before I make history.

-----

Look at them, so happy. Where is the birthday girl? Ah, there she is. Relena Peacecraft, speaking with all of her guests. And what is this, her bodyguards. Preventors. They shouldn't be too difficult. Live it up princess, not much time left.

"Greetings Miss Peacecraft." my voice sounds, startling her till she sees that one of her guests is paying her attention.

"I love the costume Miss ..uh ... what did you say your name was?" She says in her diplomatic voice

"Its Miss Ashwell, I met once before, at your lecture at the capital" I lie so easily, a occupational hazard I suppose.

"Of course, I remember you Miss Ashwell. I do hope that you are enjoying yourself." she lies back, obviously its a hazard for diplomats as well.

"Of course Miss Peacecraft. I'm having the time of my life" I say and smile behind my mask

Its time to finish my job. After an hour of "mingling" I have discerned the best angle for my move. The lights dim, signaling the time for her speech. I slip of one of my hand gloves. Taking my new pinkie nail that is a blade supplied by my employer, I cut a slit in my right sleeve. Replacing the glove I grab the small gun peaking out of my now torn sleeve. Leaning back in my chair I prop the gun on my lap, aim, and shoot.

The screams of horror when they realized that the pacifist princess collapsed because of death signaled my cue to leave. Getting up from my table I made my way to the exit. Damn, no one was leaving. The Preventors were pointing in my direction, having decided the direction the bullet had come from. Smiling, I decide to make a run for it. Unclasping the bulk of my skirt it falls in a clump to the floor. Leaving a flimsy slip over black spandex. Throwing off the heavy top, the slip and spandex continued. Ugly yes but it was suitable for running away. Leaving the mask and gloves on, I make a dash for the exit.

Footsteps that were not my own soon followed. The Preventors wanted a chase, and that was what they were gonna get. After running a few minutes, I slow to a stop. Let them catch me I thought, they will certainly get more that they bargained for. Turning around I fire at the three pursuing me. I do not kill. Simply wound. Two sustained thigh wounds, killing their chances of continuing the chase. I begin to run again. Me and my hunter leave the wounded behind as I twist through the hallways till I reach the window I plan to jump out of. I turn and look at the man who followed me.

"No where to go now" he says as he draws his gun.

"That's what you think" I say as I jump backwards out of the window.

Flipping to land on my feet. I meet the ground and sprint to the waiting motorcycle that provides my transportation. Tomorrow I will collect my pay and take my vacation. So simple to take a life and start a war.

========

"Who the hell was that?" Wufei demanded.

They had failed. As much as he disliked Relena, it was his job to protect her safety. And now, because of some female assassin, she was dead.

"How did that onna get in here?" another demand

"Wufei, calm down. Heero and Trowa are checking the tapes right now. There is nothing else we can do." the blonde Quartre assures him.

With a disgruntled sigh, I leave. I can't just sit there. Walking the path where the girl had made her escape, I come to the window. Well, the best way to catch a tiger is to act like one. With that thought, I jump to follow the onna's example.

++++++++

"Congratulations Miss Tomoe. I am very pleased with the way you handled your assignment." A man with a black suit said

"I do try my best. Now, where is my payment. I have a plane to catch." I say as I sip my wine. We were at our usual meeting place. A little cafe where we blended in with the rich couples cheating on their spouses. The man across from me was very handsome. Blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a boyish look about him. Who would have thought he had me kill off a diplomat. Just shows that looks can be deceiving.

"Of course." he replies as he slips a white envelope across the table. I don't check for the money, he knows how I deal with customers that don't pay.," I understand that you are taking a vacation. I have another job for you when you are done. The details are in the envelope. The job starts in a month." With that said, he gets up and leaves and once again I have to pay the check.

-------------

TBC....

Ok, this is a short section but hey, I am currently working on the next. Yes, she is paired with Wufei. And, I am going to start rambling soon. I have no idea where this should go so if anyone has an idea, Please email me. I am lost. fireflyankle@glaive.zzn.com


End file.
